Untitled work
by RosaR1142
Summary: Every girls fantasy, falling in love with a movie star!


As I sat there wondering how this happened, a voice brought me back to the present. "I have a tall Mocha Frap for Sam."

Then the angel I've only dreamed about spoke to me again. "So I'm sorry, I'm never like this. I've probably frightened you haven't I?" He said in his angelic, British voice.

I couldn't believe it. Noah freaking Robinson was talking to me. Of course I know who he is, every woman under 70 knows who he is. Noah Robinson is one of the sexiest men alive. People magazine placed him number 2 to Brad Pitt. And he was talking to me.

Seconds had passed and I barley got enough composure to mutter "No." What a moron, Noah Robinson asks me if I'm frightened and then apologizes for doing nothing. And all I can say is no. I am such an Idiot.

"Well that is good news now, is it not?"

How can someone so beautiful sound even more beautiful. Oh my Gosh. I'm about to pass out. I can hear my blood rushing behind my ears. My face felt as if on fire. The thumping from my heart is so loud, I know he can hear it.

"So may I ask your name?"

My name, oh my gosh, I forgot my name. How can I be this Stupid? I actually forgot my name. Anya, my name is Anya. Say it out loud stupid. "Anya"

"Anya, that is a very beautiful, and quit unique. I don't think I've ever met anyone with that name."

Oh my gosh he thinks my name is beautiful. Why can't I think straight? I can barley hear the crowd around us. The whispers, the machines. They are more of a hum then anything else. All I can hear is this insatiable thumping. Oh my gosh he smells so good. No, Anya focus, focus on your words. "Thank you. I was named after my grandmother." Okay that was good, more then one word this time.

"Like I said, I am not usually like this. I am sorry if I have frightened you, Anya."

My name sounds so beautiful on his lips. Oh my gosh, I have to be dreaming. This is just a day dream.

"I seen you from across the room, and I couldn't help myself. I needed to come talk to you."

NEEDED, he needed to come talk to me. This is a dream But I remember the rest of this morning so clearly. I woke up, showered, got dressed, did my hair, surfed the internet, and went to work. At my break I came across the street to get some coffee and was sitting down reading my book. Next thing I remember was the thumping in my ears.

"I must sound like a complete wanker."

My whole life flashed before my eyes and all I can see is his face. There are no other memories, just him.

"Please I'm begging you, say something. Even if it is go away creepy, English guy."

"No, no please don't go. This is all taking me by surprise is all." Wow that sounded more intelligent then I thought I could muster up.

"Well Anya," again, my name came out of his beautiful mouth again. "Do you work at the hospital?"

"Yes, I'm a nurse in the E.R."

"Really, I think that is amazing. Saving people everyday. How long have you worked there?"

Please words don't fail me now. I can't think. All I can do is be intoxicated by the sweet smell that is surrounding this beautiful man.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably intruding aren't I?"

"No, no it's fine. Um I've worked there for a little over a year now." THUMP, THUMP, THUMP. How can he not hear that? How can he pretend that that isn't the loudest noise he has ever heard?

"That is incredible, Anya."

Really, he thinks boring me is incredible? Oh no, it's 10:15. I have to go. No, no this can't be happening. The single greatest moment in my life, and I have to leave. God please don't let it end like this. "Um, look, I'm sorry but..."

"No it's fine. I understand. I am being emphatically rude. Nobody wants to get hit on while trying to enjoy their coffee."

"Oh no, its not that. I don't mind that at all." His aqua colored eyes light up like Christmas morning."It's just, I have to go back to work."

"Oh, alright." He lets out a low sort of embarrassed laugh.

Damn you work, damn you sick people. Why, this one time in my life couldn't this work out perfectly?

"But if its alright..." Of course its alright. Anything, anything at all and it will be yours. "Would you mind seeing me again?" Would I mind? Would I mind? Hell No I wouldn't mind. Just name the time and place and I'll be there with a bow on.

"No not at all. I would like that." Hell I would die for that. In fact I would kill for that.

"Great, would tonight be asking for to much?"

Hell no! You can ask for anything and it's yours. " That sounds fantastic." Fantastic, fantastic that doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Good. I'll meet you out in front of the hospital at the end of you shift then?"

No. I'm not going out with you covered in every bodily fluid imaginable. That would definitely kill any chance I have."Um, how about we meet here at 8? I would like to go home and get cleaned up."

"8 o'clock then. I'll see you here. And by the way, thank you for not screaming or shouting at me. That is how I am greeted most of the time. It was nice to have a real conversation. So thank you again."

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Noah Robinson, the beautiful and gorgeous Noah Robinson asked me out tonight.

I waved goodbye as I crossed the street to go finish the longest shift in the world. I had nine more hours before I can gaze into those aqua eyes and smell that beautiful fragrance. And then all of a sudden panic swept over me. What if he changes his mind? What if he realizes he is way to beautiful for me? What if he takes one last look at me and thinks 'What the hell am I doing? I could get someone a lot more pretty.'

I reached the entrance to the E.R. and in the double doors I looked behind me, trying to find him in the reflection. But he wasn't there.

My shift was as long as I suspected. Usually working in the E.R. Goes by quickly, especially with all the crazies in LA. But nothing could distract me from the best morning of my life.

"What is wrong with you?" That is Pablo. My VERY gay best friend.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Anya, we've been nest friends since high school. I know your not a liar. So just tell me."

"Okay, but don't laugh."

"Scouts Honor." He held up 2 fingers in the air like that was suppose to convince me.

"I was sitting down reading my book across the street, and all of a sudden Noah Robinson was asking me out tonight."

"Noah Robinson?" He asked with one beautifully manicured eyebrow raised. "Ha yeah, well your not a liar but I never said you weren't crazy."

"Ha, ha very funny. See this is why your single, your to cynical." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Honey I'm single because I'm waiting for Noah Robinson to come over to the gay side, okay. And it looks like all my dreams are going to come true, after tonight."

I rolled my eyes at him. Pablo was always the smart-ass I've come to love. We dated in high school before he figured out he was bating on the wrong team. He thanked me for "showing him the light".

And you would think this was the worst relationship I've ever had, but you would be wrong. I've let a couple of losers into my life. Bit I vowed after "tom the pillow snatcher" I was done. And that is how it has been for the last three years. Just me and Pablo.

Pablo was still handsome, even if he found the opposite sex "revolting". He was about

6'1", 180 lbs of pure "muscle", as he likes to claim. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has slight scar on his upper left eyebrow from where his older sister pegged him in the head with a swing when he was ten. But other then that he was flawless. At 25 he looked more like a 16 year old beauty queen. Not one gay hair out of place. I hate him. Everyone at work hates him. He's lucky hes' my best friend.

I grabbed a tourniquet and waved goodbye to Pablo. His shift was over and mine was only half over.

"I'll be at your place at 7 to help you with your outfit."

"Yeah sure, I'll see you there." I turned the corner and walked into room 4. "hey how is everything going in here?"

"Okay." That is Neaveh. She is a frequent flyer in the E.R. She was nine when she was diagnosed with lukemia. She fought it and won, but now she has another list of problems because of the chemo-therapy. Today she came down with a cold that looks like pneumonia. She is my favorite patient. She reminds me of my mom right before she died. I was 18 and my world ended that day. It was the whole reason I became a nurse. It was the whole reason I was the person I was today.

"How is the breathing? Is it hard for you to take deep breathes?"

"A little, but I think I'm okay." She always kept a brave face on, just like my mom.

"Well you know the drill. I have to put an I.V. In and then take you to get a chest x-ray."

"Yeah I know. I hat I.V.'s."

"Ha, I know. But your dehydrated so we need to get some fluids in you."

"Thanks Anya."

"Hey guess who I met today?"

"Who?" Being that I work at an E.R. In Los Angeles, I've come in contact with a couple of celebrities.

"Noah Robinson."

"Oh my gosh, is he here? Did he leave? Why was he here? Is he okay?"

"Ha, no no, he's fine. I didn't meet him here. I met him across the street this morning when I was getting coffee."

"Oh my gosh, what did he say?'

"Hold still. Ready 1,2,3." I pushed the needle in with ease and finished placing the I.V.

"Ooohhh."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, what happened?'

"Where is your mom?"

"She gave me a sour look. "Cafeteria. What happened?"

"Well he just came over and started talking to me. He asked me my name, and if I worked here. And then," I lowered my voice and brought my head closer in. "He asked me out tonight."

"WHAT, OH MY GOSH. YOUR KIDDING, RIGHT? NOAH FREAKING ROBINSON."

"Ssshhh."

"Sorry but Noah Robinson asked you out. Why?"

"Oh wow, thanks."

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Don't get me wrong, I think your pretty, but Noah Robinson is beyond gorgeous."

"I know, I have no idea what is going on. One minute I'm reading my book, and then the next he is like 6 inches from my face."

"Oh my gosh! Where are you guys going? What are you going to do?"

Until this moment it doesn't even occur to me that I actually have to go out with him. Are we having coffee? Are we going somewhere else? If so where? "I don't know. I had to come back to work. We just agreed to meet across the street at 8."

"You have to come find me tomorrow and tell me everything."

"I will." She is right. She will be admitted and have to spend more of her precious teenage years confined within these walls. No child should have to endure this. But Neaveh is one of the most bravest 15 year old I have ever met.

The rest of my shift passed by as slow as possible. I tried to pass the time with doing my paper work and playing Wii with Neaveh. Finally 6:30 came. I did my rounds, gave my reports as quickly as humanly possible. I was out the door by 6:50 and on my way home. I only live a mile from work but like everything else about today, it was the longest mile I have ever walked.

I arrive at home and of course Pablo was already inside helping himself to a glass of wine. "I'm going to start charging you rent, for food, and for everything else you consume while here."

"Bill me, okay. So hurry up and shower so we can try to make you some what attractive."

"You don't have to help you know. I can dress myself. In fact I do it everyday by myself."

"Honey you wear scrubs all day and then you come home and put pj's on. Your days off you don't even get out of your pj's."

"And your point would be?"

He gave me a sour look and then pointed me to the bathroom, like I was a child misbehaving. I grumbled to myself and stomped away to the bathroom.

I started the shower and began to undress. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked int the mirror searching, trying to find a reason why Noah Robinson would be remotely interested in me. I am about 5'7", 120 lbs. I'm not fit. My body is just mostly skin and bones. I hate working out. My dark brown hair is in a knotted ponytail. I can still clearly see the scar on my knee from the accident that claimed my father's life. And the little pear shaped birth mark on my left hip. My skin was a light peach color. I don't tan well. And though my skin is clear and not really a hint of imperfection, My favorite attribute of myself is my eyes.

My eyes are Hazel and change with my mood and surroundings. Some days they look like honey, and others they look like a jade stone sparkling in the sunlight. When I cry they look like hard emerald stones. I think that is my favorite color but I don't like the route it takes to get them to that color.

I heard Pablo make his way to my bedroom as he started to rummage through my closet. I can hear his scoffs as he went through my wardrobe. I finished undressing and jumped in the shower. I was done quickly considering I shaved twice. Just to make sure. I grabbed my jumbo black towel and wrapped it around myself. I walked to my room where I found Pablo Disgusted beyond any recognition. "Why the hell is everything in your closet so ugly? I mean seriously." He holds up my white wife beater with the end of his fingertips as if he was going to catch some disease from it.

"What its comfortable."

"Beauty is not comfortable. I don't know why I let you dress like this."

"Let me? Pablo you like the way I dress, I make you look good standing next to me."

"Oh that's right. Well there is nothing in this closed that is going to convince Noah to go out with you again.'

"Noah? You guys are on a first name basis?"

"Honey all gay men are on a first name basis."

"He's not gay!"

"Not yet, but after tonight..."

"Don't you have some place to be?" I was going through my drawers looking for some underwear that wasn't considered granny panties.

"Oh my gosh I found it!"

"Found what?"

"What your wearing tonight." He held up this dark plum wrap around dress that I had in the back of my closet. It was a gift from my younger, trendier cousin for Christmas.

"I'm not wearing that"

"Why not?"

"Because its a dress."

"This is Noah Robinson, not Larry the cable guy."

"I know but its a dress."

"And it will show off your figure will. Hmm what shoes are you going to wear?" Oh God, please don't let him see the box that she gave me with the dress. Please God, please God. "Oh my God, who got you this stuff, they have great taste."

"Uh, my cousin."

"Here put this dress on with these beautiful gold shoes."

"Kill me now! I'm not going to wear that. I will look like an idiot. What if he shows up wearing jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Then you will look somewhat in his league."

"You know your not helping at all."

"Just put it on and stop complaining." He threw the dress at me and placed the shoes on the floor next to the bed. "Woman, I sear, you can't live with them, you can't do anything else with them."

I shot an evil eye at him as I put the dress on. He was right, it did show off my figure. But still not comparable to the number 2 hottest man alive. I plopped down on the bed. "What am I doing? Pablo I'm me and he's him. What am I thinking?"

"Your thinking you need to clear those cobwebs out of your lady parts and use them for once."

"I'm serious. This isn't some fairytale. This is my life. Nothing about my life is a fairytale."

"True, your life is more like a Greek tragedy."

I rolled my eyes at him. But he was right. My dad died in a car accident when I was 10. My mom when I was 18. I worked through college as fast as possible just so I could do something with my life. And after my mom died, I was alone. I don't know, maybe I'm being over dramatic. Maybe my life wasn't that difficult, it sure seemed like it though. But I'm sure it does to everyone. It is a normal thing to lose your parents, sure not this early but non the less it has to come sometime, right?

"You look beautiful. Stop worrying about everything. Just enjoy yourself for once in your sad life." I walked to the mirror and took a look at myself and sighed. "Now hair and makeup."

"God no." Pablo grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the bathroom and began to prime and curl and whatever else beauty queens do.

"I'm going to be late, Pablo, hurry up."

"I'm done jeeze."

"Okay thanks. Love you bye." I went to my room and slipped on my shoes and walked to the front door. I grabbed my coat, my keys, and my purse. I turned and looked at Pablo.

"Stop worrying, you look beautiful."

I turned and walked out the door to the black unknown.

I pulled up at 8:03, late. I made Noah Robinson wait. What the hell was I thinking that he would still be here? I parked and got out as if I expected to find him there. But there he was sitting at a table with 2 cups in front of him. He waited . He waited for me. I walked in with a smile and astonishment on my face. I can't believe he waited for me.

"Hello." Angel's voices couldn't sound anymore sweeter

"Hi. I'm sorry I'm late. My friend was a little over zealous."

"It's alright. I would have waited all night for you." My face again burned with fire and the unquenchable thumping was back. My breathing became more rapid and I couldn't feel my fingertips. "i bought you a coffee with 2 sugars and hazelnut creamer. I know it sounds as if I am stalking you but I was behind you this morning, I over heard you ordering." Ha Noah Robinson is stalking me.

"Thank you. Um I don't want to sound rude, but I still don't understand what happened this morning. I mean I don't get it."

"I will answer any question you would like. But may I say that you look consummately breath taking." I'm taking his breath away? My heat is pounding so hard it is going to rip out of my chest. It's crushing my lungs against my rib cage. I feel like the air is slowly being cut off.

It was at that moment that I looked beyond his beautiful blue green eyes to notice what he was wearing. Noah Robinson was a beautiful 6'3" man, with dark blonde almost golden brown hair that was perfect in every way. He had the most beautiful smile with perfect white teeth. Not to mention that he is built like an Olympic swimmer God. Michael Phelps has nothing on him. He is wearing a dark blue cashmere sweater with a lighter blue collard shirt underneath. He is wearing a black P coat and some faded blue jeans.

I was so obviously overdressed, like I suspected. I'm going to kill Pablo. "Thank you, but it appears I am a little overdressed." I tried to smile as best I could. My cheeks were still on fire and beginning to hurt.

"No, it just answered a question that has been plaguing me all day." He said it smiling as if he was a kid in a candy store.

Burning with curiosity, the words came without me thinking. "What question?" He smiled a sly side smile like someone who knew a secret. It broke down the wall around me that I've built up for so many years.

"Where I would take you tonight."

"You mean we aren't staying here?" I asked him bewildered. I didn't understand where we would go.

"No, no." He said laughing. "I guess it really just depended on you, and what you were wearing. And that dress speaks to me."

Oh my goodness. I'm going to be wheeled in at work, and look like a complete dumb ass. I am so stupid. Okay Anya, get a grip. Calm Down and breathe, just focus on breathing. I inhaled and his sweet smell filled my nose with such poser it nearly knocked me out of my chair. NO breathe through your mouth. Oh my goodness. How can he smell beautiful? I never knew beautiful had a scent.

I smiled trying to convince him that I was flattered instead of embarrassed. "So now that I've spoken," I looked down afraid to meet his gaze. "Where to?"

"Would you like to go eat?"

"No." How could I eat I can't even think. I can't feel my fingers. I can't even breathe through my nose. "You know I'm more nervous then hungry. I don't even think I can ear." Okay I said words. Thank you God. "Anything else would be fine."

"Anything?"

I might regret this judging from the illusory smile spread across his perfect, flawless face. "Anything." I assured him.

Please review. I need to know if anyone is even reading it or even likes it. Thank you very much.


End file.
